The Last Peice to My Broken Mirror
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: A girl cursed with the Zodiac thinks she's nothing to the world. Until she becomes the world to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

No one knows me. No one even wants to. Everything about me is…wrong. Nothing but wrong. I don't have what it takes to make friends. My own mother wasn't even my friend. She hated me. When I was 6 years old, she was giving me a bath. She was so nice and everything. That was the only day she treated me like an actual person. Until it was time to wash my hair. After she lathered it with the shampoo, she shoved my head under water. I giggled, thinking it was just a new way to rinse it out. Until I couldn't breath. I patted my moms hand rapidly so she could stop. But all she did was push down harder. My ear was outside the water for a split second when she said,

"Hurry up and die!" I launched my head out of the water to gasp in some air. I held my breath as she slammed my face against the water again. I stopped squirming. Long enough for her to think I was finally dead. She let go of me, turned out the light, and left the room. Once I heard her footsteps down the stairs, I got out of the water. I wrapped the towel around me and crept down stairs. I saw her in the kitchen, looking for a match. When she found it, she lit it and threw it on the couch. After that, she left. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran up the stairs. I put some clothes on, the clothes I had left. I ran back down, almost falling down the steps. I thought I would be dead by the time I made it pass the last step. The smoke was filling my lungs. I couldn't take deep breaths. I ran to the door, but my mother locked it. I screamed for help, but no one heard me. I punched and kicked the door with all my might, but no one showed. I had no choice but to find a window. I found a hard piece of marble that had fallen from the ceiling on the floor. I picked it up, found the lowest window, and threw it as hard as I could. I managed to make the window shatter enough for me to climb out. Then my arm got caught on a piece of glass. It tore threw my skin as I pulled. I lifted my arm off the glass and jumped down 5 feet. My legs here stunned from the jump. I crawled behind a far tree and watched my house burn to pieces.

My name is Akina Rosa. I am now 16 years old. I suffered 10 years alone. People give me strange looks when I walk by. It's because of my clothes. I had no where to go and nothing to where. Hell, that's what this is. My life is hell…because of _her. _

I went to the subway, trying to find a broken mirror. To see why people stared at me with such curiosity. I stepped on one. I picked it up and looked. I see a light skinned, blue-eyed, black-haired girl…that wasn't even worth blinking around. I took it with me, so I could use it to protect myself. When ever I ran into trouble with others…which is most of the time.

It began to rain, hard. I have nothing to cover my head. I've walked 12 miles today, all around town. I'm tired, hungry, and weak. I can't stand straight. But I have to keep going, until I can find a shelter of some kind. There's a small amount of people on the side walk. They still stare at me, but this time I know why. Their all wondering,

"Shouldn't she have an umbrella or something?" Yes, I should. But I don't. I began to breathe heavily as I walked. I heard a couple laughing behind me. It's not hard to guess what their laughing at. I breathe this way when I walk long distances, which is often. I can't stand it anymore. My knees bent weakly. Before I knew it, the ground was giving my face a physical welcome.

"Oh goodness!" I heard a small woman's voice. Then rushing footsteps. I was expecting them to fade away, but they stopped beside me.

"Do you think she's alright?" I heard a young man's voice. I felt a hand on my back.

"She's still breathing." The small woman said. Then I felt four hands on my back, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly as the drops of rain landed on my eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The small woman said calming.

"Are you alright?" I put my hands on the ground and pushed myself up.

"Wha…what?" I asked dimly. Little by little, I turned my head towards one of them. I saw a boy with short purple hair with lop-sided bangs and matching eyes. His skin was pail, but it made his eyes twinkle with the rain.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Yuki." The boy laid his hand on his chest.

"And I'm Thoru!" The lady butted in. Why are they so friendly? Their probably going to end up laughing at me or ignoring me like everyone else soon.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"We just want to help, that's all." The girl said with a cheerful smile. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"Come with us." The boy stood up and held his hand up at me. The girl did the same. They both had calm and cheery smiles. Are these people for real? Do they actually want to help me? I guess I'll never know…unless I accept their help. I took their hands and they helped me up.

"You're going to like our house." The girl said. I stayed behind them. I plan to keep my distance until I figure out what's really going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked ahead of them as they talked. I kept looking at the ground, thinking about how I can tell if these people are really trying to "_help"_ me. They stayed quiet for most of the walk.

"She's doesn't seem very talkative." I heard the boy whisper.

"Yeah," The girl agreed. "Do you think she's a member of the Zodiac?" That word _screeched _threw my ears when she said it. I stopped in the middle of my footsteps. They bumped into my back.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said. I tightened my fists in my pockets. I _hate _that word.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a small voice.

"If you people really want to help me, don't you _ever _mention _that curse _again!" I growled. I continued to walk as they stared.

"I'll take that as a yes." The boy said.

We finally made it to where they were taking me. I was close to walking right pass it before they stopped me and said, "Here it is!" This is a pretty big house.

"Master Shigure?" The girl went in first. I saw some other guy sitting at the table, drinking some tea or something.

"Now, what are you two doing out in weather like this?" He asked.

"Well, we were on a walk when we found someone who looks like they need help." She signaled me to come in. I just stood there.

"Now, you know better to bring home strangers, Thoru." That other guy said.

"Come now, don't be shy." The boy with purple hair said, holding out his hand. I didn't take it. I just walked in next to the girl. The guy at the table suddenly had a big smile on his face.

"Oh, it's a _girl _stranger!" He said as he shot out of his seat.

"Hello, I'm Master Shigurae." He started to shake my hand. "Your welcome to stay as long as you like." I snatched my hand away.

"Who said I was _staying?" _I snarled. I could see that little perverted sparkle in his eyes.

"And how would you let me stay here if you don't even know my name?" I asked with a dull look.

"Anyone in need is welcome here." He said with a smile. Someone then came downstairs yawning.

"What's with all the yapping?!" A boy with orange hair grouched. "I'm trying to take my cat nap!"

"Oh my, where are my manners?" The pervert guy said. I guess he's ignoring the orange-headed guy.

"What is your name, by the way?"

"Oh right!" The small girl said with a smile. "I was so caught up in how you fell, I forgot to ask." I stayed silent for a moment. Everyone's eyes were locked on me. I'm not use to this kind of attention.

"Who wants to know?" I asked in a low-tone.

"Alright then, I'll introduce you to everyone first." The pervert guy said. "I'm Master Shigurae. This is Yuki and Thoru. And that up there is Kyoue." I studied everyone. The 2 boys and small girl didn't look like much to worry about. But I'm still thinking about this perve in front of me.

"Now," Yuki said with a smile. "Your turn." I didn't say a word for a while. The whole room was silent, waiting for me to say something. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I crossed my arms and took a deep breath.

"Rosa." I said looking away. "Akina Rosa."

"Oh, that's a nice name." Thoru smiled at me. "Would you like something to eat?" More silence. But this time, my stomach broke it. Thoru giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She went to the kitchen and took a bunch of food out of the fridge.

"So, would you like to stay here awhile, Akina?" Shigurae asked with that same perverted sparkle. I looked around and studied the house. I also studied what Thoru was cooking, dumplings…my favorite. Oh well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. I sighed.

"Why not, Shipervert." I said as I walked to the table. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"Ahahaha, what do you mean?_" _He laughed it off. Before I knew it, I had a plate of dumplings in front of me. I inhaled the smell. _Man! _They smell hella good!

"Uh…." I hesitated to say. "Th-thanks."

"No problem." She smiled at me again. "Who else wants some?" All the other guys rushed over. I guess it isn't all bad getting to know people. I just have to be careful and not get to close to these people. I'd _hate _for one of them to hug me, then I'd turn into a Jackal in their arms. When they find out what I am, which will be soon, I would have to leave. They'll never have to see me again.


End file.
